Son of Mosquiton
by SnowCalico
Summary: Mosquiton did indeed return to Inaho, and their love produced a son! However for mysterious reasons the O-Part has not worked on Inaho as was thought before! Now it's the year 2001 and Mosquiton is stuck raising a rebellious teenager. However things get r
1. Default Chapter

Typical schtick: I do not own the characters of 'Master of Mosquiton', although I do reserve the right to obsess over them at any point. I DO own any original characters found within this fanfic and the fanfic itself!   
  
Okay, there are a few fanfics about new girls of the Hitomobore lineage finding Mosquiton, waking him up, and having new adventures with him. I love these stories dearly, but I decided I'd pay homage to my favorite anime in a different way. Let' suppose that Mosquiton returns to Inaho, they produce a son. For one reason or another, they discover the O-Part did not affect Inaho and she dies. Let's also suppose vampires age slower than humans as they grow from children, and stop once they hit a certain equivalent age. By my logic Mosquiton and Inaho's son is about the human age of 12 at the start of this story before he has his 70th birthday and becomes the equivalent of the big, scary 13. Mosquiton, Yuki, Honoo and the kid have moved to an apartment in New York in the year 2001. Anyway, all else will be revealed. Here is part one of "Son of Mosquiton"! Yeah, I followed the great old scary movie tradition of having a "Son of.." title. Ya know like "Son of Frankenstein"? Anyway here goes something. This is partially dedicated to my friend Steph-chan, fellow Mo-chan enthusiast, and partly to Vega for writing the first Mosquiton fic on FF.net!   
  
~ signifies a dream~  
-------------  
  
A hospital in Shanghai… 1931  
  
  
"Push!" yelled the sweaty doctor at the foot of the bed.  
  
"I'll push alright.. I'll push my foot up your frickin' a-AHHHHH!" the redhaired woman's threat was cut off by a scream as pain ripped through her body.  
  
"Inaho he's only trying to help." an exhausted looking lanky and pale man calmly said to the redhead.  
  
"Fuck him!" Inaho roared "He doesn't know how it feels!"  
  
"Just one more push should do it." The doctor informed the couple.  
  
"I've changed my mind! I don't want to have a baby anymore." Inaho cried "Can't we just… let it live in there until it's thirty?"  
  
"Don't be silly Inaho. You're doing great, just one more push and.." the pale man quietly suggested.  
  
"You did this to me!" Inaho fumed "Just wait until I've recovered you giant bug! I'll make you wish you COULD die..AHHHHH!"  
  
With a final shot of pain and one grand push the child of a mortal woman and a vampire came into being.  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Mosquiton, it's a healthy boy… wait second… are those fangs?" the Doctor inspected the newborn.  
  
"My name is Inaho HITOMOBORE.. I'm not married to this jerk!" Inaho growled.  
  
"A son." Alucard whispered as the baby was put into his arms "My son.."  
  
"YOUR SON?!" Inaho screeched "I do all the work and it's YOUR son?"  
----------  
An apartment in New York… 2001  
  
The blue haired teenager made his way nervously up the stairs that led to the apartment he, his father, and his father's two guardians shared. The gold earring he just got still felt cold against his lobe, a reminder of what he was so nervous about. Alaho prayed his father wouldn't be really angry. Not that his dad was all that intimidating, but deep inside it really mattered to him what his father thought. Once he reached the apartment he inhaled deeply. Here goes nothing. Three light knocks. Pause. The sounds of his father's footsteps lightly making their way through the house and the squeaking of the old door opening.  
"Alaho! You were supposed to be home 20 minutes ag-oh my lord! What is THAT?" Alucard squealed gesturing toward the shiny object dangling from his son's left earlobe.  
"It's an earring dad. I bought it with my own money!" Alaho defensivley stated.  
"I don't care if you won it on Wheel of Fortune, vampires don't wear EARRINGS!" Alucard gasped, pulling his son inside the apartment so none of the neighbors could see and than quickly closing the door behind them.  
"Well, maybe I could be a trendsetter. Besides.. I'm barely a vampire. I can't even fly!"  
"That is NOT the point!" Alucard scowled   
"Then what is the point?"  
As Alucard struggled to think up an answer to that question, Yuki and Honoo entered the apartment, each carrying a grocery bag full of food.  
"Oh no, they're arguing again." Yuki sighed, walking past father and son, setting her bag down on the kitchen counter.  
"What about this time?" Honoo questioned his boss.  
"I'll bet it's about Little Brother Alaho's earring." Yuki responded, taking an apple from the bag and munching on it hungrily.  
"It's about more than the earring!" Mosquiton mumbled "He's been like this for months. Doing things he knows I won't approve of."  
"So it's a crime to have free choice now?" Alaho's voice grew frustrated "Me getting an earring isn't hurting anyone-I paid for it with my OWN money!"  
"I am your FATHER!" Alucard became louder, much louder than he normally spoke "Everyday Yuki, Honoo and I work to keep a roof over your head and food in your stomach!"  
With his last ounce of anger Alaho yelled "You're IMPOSSIBLE!" before storming to his room and shutting the door with a slam.  
"Uggh.. teenagers." Alucard gritted his teeth "It's just my luck that vampires age slower than humans. I still have a couple decades of this to look forward to."  
"Little Brother Alaho is a lot like Momma Inaho was when she was a teenager." Yuki observed, putting the bread into the bread box.  
At the sound of that name Mosquiton's face turned dark and sad. It had been so long. Her death almost 15 years ago was the reason he could no longer stay in Shangai. Everything there reminded him of his lost love. He'd sold the 'TIME' shop to a man who wanted to start one of those trendy coffee places and rented this apartment. If only he'd been able to figure out why the O-Part hadn't worked…  
"Master!" the 1/4 vampire's memories were interuppted by Honoo "Where should we put the fresh fruit? In the fridge or out in a bowl?"  
"In the fridge Honoo." Alucard sighed deeply "It'll live longer that way."  
"Live? Technically it's already dead isn't it?" Yuki tilted her head to the side.  
Mosquiton didn't answer but instead one could see a single tear forming a path down his cheek. Without a word he departed to his room, leaving a confused Yuki and Honoo to unpack the rest of the groceries.  
"I think Master is missing Momma Inaho." Yuki said  
  
----------  
  
Sitting on the edge of his coffin, Mosquiton looked at the sepia-toned pictures that adorned his dresser. With a weak smile he picked up one of the oldest ones. It was of he and Inaho, she had one arm possessively around him while the other made a victory sign. It was taken shortly after he'd returned from the moon….  
  
(Flashback, 1930)  
  
A shadowy figure made its way through the rainy night streets of Shanghai, moving towards a certain clock shop. It soon found itself on the doorstep of the place, and used the knocker to inform whomever was within that they had company. Slowly the door opened to reveal a sleepy young redhead   
"What is your problem? Why would a clock shop be open at 12 AM--- MO-CHAN!" a pair of sapphire eyes opened wide once they realized whom exactly was behind the door.  
It took about two seconds for Inaho to wrap herself around the vampire, tears spilling from her eyes as she refused to let him go.  
"Oh… oh Mo-chan, I started to think you'd never come back…." she sniffled "It's been almost ten years."  
"I told you I'd come back." Mosquiton smiled wryly "Have I ever lied to you?"  
Straightening up and looking ticked, Inaho pouted "What took you so long?"  
"Gah!" Mosquiton facefaulted "What doya mean what took me so long? It's the MOON! Do you have any idea how long it took me to fly from there to here… not to mention I ended up in this place called New York and had to get a job to earn enough money for a trip to Shanghai-"  
The voice of Honoo chimed in from behind Mosquiton"Typical Momma."   
"Can't she just be happy he's home?" Yuki's joined in.  
"Yuki! Honoo!" Inaho laughed happily, scooping the two elementals into her arms and hugging them tightly.  
"Urgh… let go of me!" Honoo growled, unable to flame her good since he knew the master probably wouldn't approve.  
"This can't…urg… be… momma Inaho misses us?" Yuki looks towards the redhead in disbelief.  
"Inaho, maybe you should let them get some air and come inside, in case you haven't noticed it's raining." Mosquiton laughed nervously.  
Mosquiton was brought out of his memory by a loud knock at his door.  
"Hmm… who is it?" he gruffly asked.  
  
"It's Yuki, Mosquiton. Dinner is ready!" the shy voice of the ice elemental came from behind the door.  
  
"Be there in a minute." Mosquiton replied dryly, placing the faded photograph back on the dresser drawer and whispering "I'll never love another, Inaho…"  
---------  
Meanwhile at Alaho's bedroom door, Honoo was trying to get him to come out and eat.  
  
"Brother Alaho, dinner is ready!" he loudly announced.  
  
"I don't care. I'll starve. I wouldn't want to upset his royal highness with my presence." Alaho's tone was spiked with anger.  
  
"Listen, normally I wouldn't care if you starved to death." Honoo grumbled "But I don't think master would like it if his only son perished, so come out or I'll force you out!"  
  
"Oh yeah, what're you gonna do, burn my door down?" the teenage part vampire sarcastically retorted.  
  
Before he could even finish his door burst into flames, which all too quickly turned into nothing more than a pile of ashes. There stood adult Honoo looking peeved. Yuki walked by and examined the remains of the door in shock.  
  
"Oh no, not another door! You really must find other ways of getting brother Alaho out of his room, Honoo!" she scolded.  
  
"Oh for the love of-fine I'm coming." Alaho grunted, walking past the two guardians "Idiots."  
  
"Idiots?! Why I ought to.." Honoo screeched and was about to burn Alaho to a crisp when Yuki grabbed hold of him.  
  
"Nooooo! Remember what Mosquiton said, no killing little brother Alaho!"  
  
"It'd be considered a public service." Honoo grouchily replied, returning to his child form to go to dinner.  
-----------  
  
All was quiet at the dinner table. Alaho seemed more into moving his food about on his plate with his fork than consuming it. It was Mosquiton who broke the silence.  
"So… how was your day at school, Alaho?"   
  
"It's Saturday." came the emotionless reply.  
  
"Oh! Right!" the older vampire laughed in embarrassment, putting a hand behind his head "I'd forgotten."  
  
"Typical. I'll bet you don't even know what tommorow is." Alaho retorted, never looking up from his un-eaten dinner.  
  
"Why Sunday of course!" Mosquiton beamed "I know that one! Heheheh."  
  
Looking incredibly hurt, Alaho got up and with a quiet "I'm not hungry" and departed back to his room, not caring if it was still doorless.  
  
"Pssssst… Mosquiton!" Yuki whispered into Alucard's ear "Tommorow is little brother's 70th birthday."  
  
"Oh no… how could I have forgotten?" Mosquiton's face was overcome by a sullen expression "The day he was born was the happiest day of my life."  
  
"Don't feel too bad master." Honoo comforted as best he was able "When you live forever days, months and years have little meaning. Little Brother will get over it."  
  
"All the same, let's make tommorow special for him." Mosquiton instructed.  
---------  
  
That night Mosquiton stirred uncomfortably in his sleep. However it was not a nightmare which made his sleep unpleasant, it was a memory…  
  
~"Mo-chan… I've done so much thinking and dreaming over these years. I've made a decision." Inaho spoke softly, a hand running down Alucard's cheek.  
  
It was the same night he'd come back to her, and they were alone in the living room. Yuki and Honoo had long since gone to bed, and it was just the two of them awake in the house.  
  
"What decision is that?"  
  
Before he could stop her Inaho's lips pressed heavily against his, silencing a surprised scream from the vampire. As she parted from his lips her eyes smiled mischievously at him, the way they once had when she wanted him to take her to London all those years ago. Her hands were at his side and she was leading him in the direction of her bedroom.  
  
"I-Inaho! This is a VERY important decision you're making! It takes lots of thought and maybe you'd better just sleep on it!" Mosquiton nervously stuttered.  
  
"I've slept on it for ten years. I've waited for you Mo-chan. Please… for me?" her sapphire eyes twinkling at him and her tone sweeter than she had ever used on him.  
  
"I… I…" Mosquiton fumbled with that word, only to be met by Inaho's lips again and dragged fully into her room, the door being shut tight behind them.~  
  
Ah, ironic that their first time produced their only child. The painful memory subsided into the memory of the day he learned Inaho was expecting.  
  
~She's stormed through the front door, fit to be tied, and had found him dusting of the largest grandfather clock they had. He remembered her pulling him up from his feet and giving him a cold glare.  
  
"Do you KNOW what you did to me you vampire?" she'd hissed.  
  
"Uh… made you very happy? Heheheh." he had laughed in the same nervous tone he always used when Inaho was pissed at him.  
  
"No! You got me pregnant!" she growled, throwing him to the floor.  
  
"You're…we're…. I'm?" he'd blinked in both confusion and happiness before finally making some sense "We're going to be parents?"  
  
"I'm going to get faaaaaaaaat!" Inaho bawled, falling to her knees and sobbing "All because of you and your stupid SPERM!"  
  
"Now as I recall, it was your idea…" Mosquiton observed astutely, raising a finger to accentuate his point and gesturing towards Inaho's room.   
  
He hadn't anytime to think before the hand whipped across his face and left a painful red mark.  
  
"I was lonely and I had MISSED you!" she cried "You took advantage of my emotions!"  
  
"Took advan-that's ridiculous! Do you honestly believe what you're saying?"  
  
"What am I going to do with all my pretty dresses? I'm too young to have a baby!"  
  
"Well to be honest Inaho, 27 isn't really THAT young to have a child." Mosquiton calmly said.  
  
"You stupid blood sucking twit!" Inaho sneered "I don't want to see you for 9 months!"  
  
With that she got up, and left for her room, a loud SLAM followed a few moments later. Alucard just sat there on the floor, staring in bewilderment into space. Him, a father to Inaho's child? A huge smile crossed his face, and throwing his dust rag up into the air he shouted a triumphant "WOOHOO!"~  
  
Even in his sleep now, Mosquiton grinned widely. He still felt the same way about Alaho to this day.  
  
Morning light seeped through the Venetian blinds and was like acid poured onto Alaho's eyes. Cursed morning. Cursed birthday. Stupid father with no brain. He was about to get up and stomp off to breakfast when he heard a voice he couldn't place.  
  
"He's waking up!" came a jovial girl's voice with almost painful perkiness.  
  
"Maybe it's just gas." replied a deadpan young male's voice.  
  
Lifting one eyelid Alaho spotted sitting at the foot of his bed two figures. One was a little girl with long, flowing honey golden hair filled with various wildflowers and wearing a long white flowing dress. The other was a brown haired boy wearing glasses, a labcoat, and most oddly had a chicken perched in his hair.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the teenaged vampire, running from his room and into the living room "ROBBERS! BURGLARS! YUKI…. HONOO…. DAAAAAAAAAD!"  
  
Yuki and Honoo were in the kitchen making a special birthday breakfast for Alaho per Master's instructions. It was his favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. Alaho came running into the kitchen, and hid behind the two elementals and shivered.  
  
"What are you screeching about, do you want to wake the neighbors?" Honoo snorted.  
  
"R-r-robbers! On my bed!" Alaho yipped, pointing towards his room.  
  
"Maybe it was just a bad dream!" Yuki suggested with an unusually warm smile towards Alaho.  
  
"Yuki … look." Honoo whispered, causing the ice girl's head to turn in the same direction as his.  
  
There before them stood the two children Alaho had seen upon his bed.  
  
"Who are you? What do you mean by scaring little brother Alaho?" Honoo asked angrily, ready to turn the two figures into charcoal.  
  
"He is our master!" the male of the two strangers replied "We have come to serve him!"  
  
"M-master?" Yuki, Honoo and Alaho yelped in unison.  
-----  
  
Dunnnnnn dun dun dun dun da da dunnnnnnnnn!  
  
End Part 1!  



	2. With Guardians Like These, Who Needs Ene...

Son of Mosquiton- Part Two  
  
"That's right. We have come to serve Master Alaho on his 70th birthday, as is the tradition!" the male explained.  
  
"I'm familiar with the tradition." Honoo scoffed, arms crossed "But why would ANYONE choose little brother as a master?"  
  
"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Alaho flashed a pair of angry eyes at the fire child "I think I'd make a pretty good master! I could certainly be less wimpy than dad!"  
  
Almost seconds after he was spoken of, Mosquiton emerged from the bathroom a towel wrapped about his waist.  
  
"I heard alot of yelling!" Mosquiton exclaimed worriedly " Is something wr--aaah! Who are they?!"  
  
A single pale finger was pointed at Alaho's servants and a questioning glance was thrown towards Yuki and Honoo.  
  
"They're little brother Alaho's servants!" Yuki trumpeted "I guess we were so preoccupied with all the problems going on, we forgot they'd arrive this birthday!"  
  
"Wow! This is awesome!" Alaho cheered "Hey, chick with the flowers in her hair, get me a soda wouldja?"  
  
"Okay!" replied the flowery blond girl in a singsong tone, and was about to do just that when the boy in the lab coat threw an arm in front of her to stop her progress.  
  
"Not so fast Hana. Soda does not contain enough nutrients to be a beneficial breakfast for master!"  
  
"Wha?" Alaho tilted his head to the side "I thought you were my servants, aren't you supposed to follow my every command?"  
  
"Indeed. But your well being comes first!" the male offered before bowing to Alaho "By the way, I am Doubutsu, and the girl is Hana."  
  
"Like, hi and stuff!" Hana waved with a blush.   
  
Doubutsu continued "I have power over animals, while she controls plants."  
  
Mosquiton had been silent due to shock up until this point, but he finally barged in "Now wait just a minute! We haven't got the means to support two more people here! We barely have enough food or space for the four of us!"  
  
"That is not a problem." Doubutsu calmly raised a hand "I have calculated very carefully the exact amount of food and space Hana and I will require, and we shall go out seeking ways to earn an income in your world right away!"  
  
The four residents of the apartment simply blinked in amazement.  
  
"Woah dad, my servants aren't only more stylish than yours... they're smarter too!" Alaho boasted, smiling in an obnoxious manner at his father.  
  
"I wouldn't speak so soon, little brother." Honoo smirked, gesturing towards Hana as she stared at the oven with great interest, a finger slowly going to touch the rings on top still red waiting to cook the pancake batter.   
  
"Hey uh gir-- erm, Hana.. I wouldn't tou-" he spoke quickly to the girl.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screeched Hana, clutching her burnt finger and running about the kitchen like a woman possessed "It bit meeeeeee! How did it bite me with no teeth?"  
  
A large sweatdrop formed atop Doubutsu's head "I must warn you, my associate isn't nearly as learned as I."  
  
"No kidding." Yuki, Honoo, Mosquiton and Alaho all sighed in unison.  
  
"Yuki, get some ice for the poor girl's finger." Mosquiton directed tiredly even though he'd just awoken "I'll be taking a nice, long, hot shower... something tells me it's gonna be a long day."  
------  
  
Alaho didn't really care how his servants acted. As the vampire equivalent of a power hungry 13 year old, having any being created to do only as you command is a thing of beauty. Well, sometimes...  
  
"Eeecch! I thought I was having chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast!" Alaho gagged at the odd mush Doubutsu had placed in front of him.  
  
"Chocolate chip pancakes are full of fat. I've prepared you a breakfast of the highest nutritional content. You will be ready to tackle anything today, master!" Doubutsu proudly states.  
  
"Yuki, Honoo..." Alaho looked desperately at his father's guardians who HAD been in the process of making him his favorite birthday breakfast.  
  
"Oh no little brother, don't let us stop you from the wonderful work of your servant!" grinned Honoo devilishly "I'm sure it's much tastier than what we were making."  
  
"Are you guys like, blind or what?" blanched Hana "That stuff is G-R-A-S-S gross!"  
  
"But that spells--" Yuki starts but then shrugs "What's the use?"  
  
"Flavor shouldn't come first against nutrition!" Doubutsu said forcefully "The body is a temple! Eat up master!"  
  
Mosquiton looked upon his son with pity. This was a mirror image of a certain dinner with Inaho (see OVA episode 4). At least Alaho didn't risk getting beaten to a bloody pulp if he didn't consume the sludge. Although he knew his son's pride was too large to admit his servants had their flaws, and they'd only been in his life a half hour!  
  
Raising a spoonful of the repulsive concotion to his lips, Alaho gulped loudly and quickly shoveled the slop into his mouth. It stayed in exactly two point nine seconds before being spat out.  
  
"That tasted HORRIBLE!" Alaho screeched, "Doubutsu, I don't want you cooking for me EVER again."  
  
Shaking his head in dissapointment and clicking his tongue Doubutsu replied, "As you wish, master. However my cooking would have made you healthy, strong and maybe even a little smarter too! Fish is brain food you know."  
  
"There was fish in that?!" the teenaged part vampire cried "What kind of weirdo eats fish for breakfast?"  
  
"An intellegent one." Doubutsu insisted.  
  
Mosquiton looked at the clock on the microwave and suggested "You know, maybe we should just forget about breakfast today, I have something special lined up for your birthday Alaho!"  
  
"I think this birthday has become special enough." Alaho quietly commented as he scraped the remains of the breakfast Doubutsu had prepared into the trash.   
  
"Ah ah ah, just get ready and we'll meet you at the car." Mosquiton smiled, exiting the apartment with Honoo and Yuki in tow.  
  
With a loud sigh Alaho turned to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth, comb his hair, and throw on some clean clothes (he showered at night) when he became aware that he was being followed. He turned around to glare at Doubutsu and Hana.  
  
"Uh, can I help you?"  
  
"Like, we're your guardians, we're supposed to stay with you!" Hana reminded him with an overly friendly grin.  
  
"Not into the bathroom!" growled Alaho, slamming the door to the bathroom behind him.  
  
"Well we are new to this occupation." Doubutsu snorted, "We will make mistakes!"  
  
------  
  
Mosquiton tapped with slight impatience upon the steering wheel of his car, eyes wandering every so often to the door to the apartment building. Yuki and Honoo sat in the back seat of the old station wagon, also looking quite sick of waiting.  
  
"He takes so long to get ready!" Mosquiton finally broke the silence "I was sure I had a teenage SON, not a teenage DAUGHTER."  
  
"Just like momma Inaho." Yuki chimed in tiredly, leaning against the window.  
  
Chuckling slightly Mosquiton nodded "Yup. She also used up all the warm water and always left pools of water on the floor. Inaho was so messy...."  
  
His voice drifted off as his eyes seemed to look at something only he could see, and after quite a long time of quiet he added ".... I sure miss her though."  
  
"I don't see why master." Honoo sneered "Little brother is the perfect double for her. So selfish and uncaring of others."  
  
"I can't understand why though!" Yuki shook her head "It's not like momma ever spent nearly as much time with him as Mosquiton! You were more of a mother to him than she was!"  
  
Once more the older part vampire slipped into a memory. This one of Alaho as an infant, and how much time they'd spent together. It was he that did all of the diaper changing and got up all hours of the night to give him a bottle. He was also the one who held the child the most, and did most of the reading of bedtime stories and other such duties. It wasn't that Inaho didn't love Alaho, far from it. Mosquiton knew by the sparkle in her eyes every time she looked at their son that she adored him with all of her heart. She just really wasn't the maternal type. However it was Inaho that Alaho had always seemed more attached to. Whenever he had a problem he went to Inaho first, considering his father only if his mother was not present at the time.  
  
Mosquiton was taken abruptly from his reminiscing by the opening and shutting of the car door beside him. It was Alaho, not looking particularly pleased as Doubutsu and Hana tried to squeeze in beside him.  
  
"In the back!" he commanded, pushing them out the door.  
  
"There's not enough room for FOUR people back here!" Honoo shrieked as Alaho's guardians scooted in beside him.  
  
"Sure there is, just don't breathe." Alaho shot a cocky smile at the fire boy.  
  
"You stup--" Honoo was interrupted by the chicken from Doubutsu's head moving onto his own "ACK! Get your disgusting filthy bird off of me!"  
  
"Shiraha-san is not filthy!" Doubutsu corrected, although he did make a few clucking noises that caused the fowl to return to his noggin.  
  
"Heheh. I'd better start driving before this gets any worse." Mosquiton thought to himself, speeding down the road trying to ignore the sounds of the four guardians in the back seat arguing.   
  
Alaho meanwhile was leaning back in his seat without his seatbelt on, feet propped up lazily on the dashboard.  
  
"Alaho, put your feet down NOW!" Mosquiton squawked in disbelief at his son's lack of manners.  
  
"Okay, okay... sheesh don't burst a capillary dad." Alaho grimaced, placing his feet back down upon the floor.  
  
--------  
  
Alaho filled with dread as they neared a certain ominous building with the words "Big Apple Multiplex" emblazoned on front in light bulbs (only a handful of which worked).  
  
"The theatre? That's my big surprise?" the adolescent looked perturbed towards his father.  
  
Mosquiton's face turned upset at his son's reaction "Well yeah... I used to love seeing scary movies with your mother, but I've been so busy with work lately I haven't gotten to see one. I thought it'd be a nice treat if we saw one together."  
  
"People from school might see us!" Alaho spurted, ducking down as low as he could on the passenger's side and shifting his eyes about nervously.  
  
A few confused blinks later Mosquiton replied, "Why is that bad?"  
  
"You'll embarrass me!" the words escaped Alaho with a venomous tone.  
  
"Oh..." was all Mosquiton said, looking down at his feet and trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"That was a HORRIBLE thing to say to the master!" Honoo exploded from the back seat  
  
"I'll say!" Yuki added with just as much anger "Just because Mosquiton isn't self-centered and vain like you, doesn't mean there's anything wrong with him! Your friends are horrid people if they are so judgmental!"  
  
"You have no knowledge of the adolescent hierarchy, do you?" came the snobby voice of Doubutsu.  
  
"Hey, stay out of this!" Honoo snapped, "This is none of your concern!"  
  
"It isn't yours either. It is strictly between master and his father." Doubutsu replied coldly "And seeing as it IS master's birthday, I believe tradition is to follow his wishes."  
  
"You're wrong! Mosquiton wanted to spend time with his son, he loves him!" Yuki butted in "Friends come and go, but a father's love is forever!"  
  
"Yuki, Honoo... I appreciate you sticking up for me but it is Alaho's birthday. We're supposed to do what he wants to do." Mosquiton quietly remarked, taking out his wallet and removing a $20 bill. "This should be enough for 2 child (for Doubutsu and Hana) and 1 adult to get into a movie."  
  
"Master, you can't possib--" Honoo was cut off by Alaho snatching the money and leaving the car, followed quickly by Hana and Doubutsu.  
  
With a loud sigh Mosquiton started up the car once more and headed towards home, trying to concentrate on the road and not on the ache within his heart.  
-----  
  
Hana looked back upon the car as it drove off with a bit of worry, she turned to Doubutsu and whispered "Uh, like don't you think that was a little harsh?"  
  
"Hana you know very well that we must support our master. It is why we were created." Doubutsu rebuttled.  
  
"I know but his dad was like only trying to be nice!" Hana frowned.  
  
As they entered the theatre Alaho scanned the posters along the wall advertising the current movies showing.  
  
"Gore Fest 10!" he exclaimed, pointing to a poster with a crazed looking human wielding a chainsaw soaked in blood. "I've been waiting FOREVER for that movie to come out!"  
  
Trying to act pleased but not quite managing to hide a cringe Doubutsu nodded "It does look... exciting master."  
  
"Eew. Can't we see that one instead Alaho?" Hana pleaded, pointing towards a poster of two high-schoolers holding hands beneath a cherry blossom tree with the title 'Summer's Love' "It looks like, totally romantic!"  
  
"Chick flick. You'd have to drag me into the theatre wearing a straight jacket before I'd see that." Alaho pretended to gag "We're going to see Gore Fest 10, now come on let's go get in line!"  
  
After stepping in line and gazing at who was in front of him Alaho's eyes became the size of saucers and he stumbled on some word, simply pointing a finger at the girl a few people ahead of him.  
  
"What is it master, someone you know?" Doubutsu questioned, straining his neck to see whom the boy had gone speechless over.  
  
Finally Alaho was able to say the name, and when he did it was with the greatest awe and admiration "Candy."  
  
"Candy? We're like, not in the snack like Alaho!" Hana observed, pointing towards the 'Tickets' sign.  
  
"He's not talking about food you ditz." snarled Doubutsu before regaining his composure "Candy must be the girl's name."  
  
Gulping loudly Alaho confirmed this "Yeah... Candy is the most popular girl in school. The cutest one too."  
  
The two guardians looked towards this girl who had so captured their master's eye. She had long black hair that was the kind you saw on models, and her cherubic face's most attractive feature were no doubt her glimmering violet eyes. Those same eyes looked at Alaho now as she raised a hand to wave a greeting to him before approaching excitedly.  
  
"Alaho... Alaho Mosquiton?" she looked him over as a bright smile crossed her face "You may not know me but we go to school together!"  
  
Not know HER? Not know Candy? Alaho felt his face grow warm as he tried to find his ability to speak he'd lost "Erm... yeah I know you. Uh, hi."  
  
"Wow it's so cool running into you like this!" she beamed "I know, let's go see a movie together! I was going to see Summer's Love."  
  
Alaho felt like he was going to die of happiness "Yeah, that sounds great!"  
  
"But Alaho, like just a few moments ago you sa-mmpph!" Hana's sentence was put to an end by Doubutsu's hand.  
  
"Who are these two?" Candy asked in a puzzled tone looking over Doubutsu and Hana.  
  
"These are my cousins!*" Alaho lied quickly.  
  
By that time it was Candy's turn to get her tickets, and she told Alaho she'd pay for his, Doubutsu and Hana's tickets if he paid for snacks. Of course being a man in love Alaho simply nodded and grinned like a moron.  
  
"Okay, you go get us some popcorn and I'll go find us a seat!" Candy ordered, shooing Alaho and his guardians off.   
  
Once he had gone to do this Candy headed towards the theatre showing 'Summer's Love' with a very sinister grin on her face and a not-so-innocent cackle.  
  
End of Part 2!  
  
* He means REALLY his cousins, you sick twisted Cartoon Network watchers.  
  
  
  



	3. A Note to Readers

A note to my readers:  
  
I have gotten so many e-mails asking me to go on with this story.  
  
I'm writing this addition to let you know that it is not lack of desire to write that has caused the halt.  
  
See... I started this little thing called college. It sucks away all of your free time and makes life really suck sometimes.  
  
I have not given up on this story yet. I write a little bit here and there when I can, and hopefully I'll come to a conclusion (or at least enough for another chapter) sometime before the end of this year.  
  
Don't give up yet!   
  
Thanks to you all,  
  
SnowCalico 


End file.
